Silver and Blue
by Writer'sBlockAllDay
Summary: Previously known as 'There's More', but I think the title's stupid, so I changed it. [Genderbend blueshipping fic as requested by Obelisk X]
1. The Proposal

**A/N: _Obelisk X_ , I am truly sorry for being so late in accommodating this request of yours. School's made me busy, and truth be told, inspiration's really fickle and it took a long time to hit me. So I am sorry, but here it is. :D Your gender-bend request. I hope it's okay. Thanks for pitching ideas, and when I have time and when inspiration hits me again, chapter 2 might be hopefully up. :)**

 **Gender bend**

 **Kyousuke Miyura - Kisara**

 **Sera Kaiba - Seto Kaiba**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Her Proposal**

Kyousuke laughed out loud; truly amused yet finding the idea preposterous all the same.

"You can't _pay_ someone to be your friend." He pointed out to the aggravated brunette as he tried to rein a burst of laughter in. He knew the young CEO wouldn't appreciate his amusement over the subject. If anything, she would more likely take his initial response to it as an absolute mockery. And Sera Kaiba wasn't the most lenient person around.

Said brunette had her arms folded across her chest; annoyance clear and stark across her pretty face. Didn't the idiot know that it took a lot for her to ask for some things from people? She wouldn't even be approaching him or talking to him _or_ offering him this extremely beneficial preposition if she didn't find him capable of meeting the pressing need at hand.

Sera snorted, tilting her chin up with an air of arrogance drifting around her. "As a matter of fact, I can. Do you forget who you're speaking to?" She cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, _daring_ the silver-haired boy to tell her otherwise.

Kyousuke bit his lip. She didn't scare him at all. If anything, he found her confident bearing attractive, and...cute. But he would never tell her that, or he would spend a year's worth of school allowance on medical bills. Seriously, the girl packed a mean punch. She never was the type to scratch anyone out with her fingernails. Sera Kaiba was more the type to bash someone's head in with her bare hands. And damn it, if that didn't unnerve him. Slightly.

He cleared his throat. "What did you say I was getting out of this again?" He squinted at her.

Sera rolled her eyes. Must she reiterate everything for _everyone_? "You'll get paid _ yen daily for every hour you spend in my company, plus you'll get a bonus check for completing the assignment. The cash you'll earn is more than enough to pay off your rent and other daily expenses." She waved a hand at him, as one hand rested comfortably on her hip.

Kyousuke sighed. "It's all about cash with you, isn't it?" He shook his head.

Sera scoffed. "The world doesn't revolve in idealistic notions such as harmony or _friendship_. It revolves around money and propagates survival. You snooze, you lose." She eyed him sharply.

The silver-haired teen snorted, figuring that her time spent in the company of dull old men had officially dimmed her perspective in life. Sera was, what, seventeen—for crying out loud. She already spoke like an old woman who had seen much—and possibly knew all too well what the real world was like. Kyousuke looked at her quizzically as he ran a hand through his messy locks of fair hair.

"Free food?" He prodded.

"Yes."

"Hassle-free accommodations if needed?"

"I suppose."

"Can I hang out with Mokuba?"

"Obviously." She grunted, looking away. "Anything else?" She asked when Kyousuke seemed to have fallen silent all of a sudden.

"This is a pretty big thing to be asking for out of someone." He started after a few seconds of contemplation. "Being a... 'friend' basically means needing to spend time with them and hang out and do stuff together and whatnot. Normal people do that out of want, but you're _paying_ me for those kinds of...services."

Kyousuke grinned at the same time that Sera scowled. She was neither dull nor slow, and knew he was working up this conversation towards the end-all catch. Whatever it was, and if it wasn't stupid, maybe she _should_ take him up on it. She needed this stunt to save business image after all. Because for some reason, the general public presumed she had some sort of mental disease for denying other people's companionship other than her little brother's. That little rumor suggesting her lunacy could affect the entire company name. It was always make or break with mass media. She didn't need that bull crap on top of everything she had to handle already. This was, by far, the easiest and most practical solution she could think of. She'd spent the past few _days_ scrutinizing and observing people in school just to see who would be the best man for the job. And thus far, Kyousuke Miyura had been the _only_ person she could stand for more than five seconds.

"What do you want?" She practically demanded; determined to get this conversation over with so she could move on with her other tasks.

"A Subaru Forester." He grinned cheekily, knowing how shameless his request was. She'd say 'no' right?

Sera relented with a sigh. "Fine. I'll have my secretary order the car for you overseas."

Kyousuke raised an eyebrow. "You're _that_ desperate." He shook his head. "You won't even deny my outrageous demand."

The smirk that adorned the young CEO's face was nothing short of smug and arrogant. "No demand is too steep for a desired business deal." Kaiba huffed. "Just say 'yes.' You have nothing to lose; everything's in your favor, you idiot." She mumbled impatiently.

"Okay." Kyousuke agreed, nodding his head in a bobble head fashion. "You have a deal."

They shook hands right before Sera threw Kyousuke a phone that had her number saved in it.

"You will _in under no circumstances_ contact me unless it's a life and death emergency. Clear?" She asked, cobalt eyes drilling into Kyousuke's crystal blue ones. "That phone is meant for business, and only _I_ shall call you whenever the need arises for me to be seen with someone else other than Mokuba. The press is too invasive. Stick to that, and I _won't_ fire you. Got it? Because when I say fired, I'm withdrawing every benefits this deal has hammered out for you."

Now she was treating him as one of her employees... Was this really a good idea? Despite the sudden skepticism clouding his mind, Kyousuke nodded anyway.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sera smirked. "Good. "


	2. Business Meeting

**A/N: I apologize for being terribly delayed, ObeliskX... I know you've been wanting to read the 2nd chapter for a while now... :) Thanks for pitching the idea and being patient. No ancient memories of Seto's and Kisara's yet, but we'll get there. :D**

Kyousuke - Kisara  
Sera - Seto Kaiba

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Business Meeting**

Pulling back the sleeve adorning the length of her arm, Sera checked her wrist watch, both annoyed and slightly upset that her so-called 'friend' was late for another one of their 'business' meetings. She classified their get-togethers as business meetings, because, wasn't that what that was? She was paying him to be seen her with so the press's outlook on her sanity would change. She really couldn't give a toss what the public thought of her, but once anything threatened the success of Kaiba Corporation—even if it was just a minuscule percent—Sera Kaiba would gladly do anything to save it. She worked hard to _earn_ that company, and as long as she could do something about it, she knew she would _never_ lose it. They could take it over her dead body.

Growling menacingly as yet another minute ticked by with Kyousuke as a no-show, Sera plopped herself down on a nearby bench; crossing her legs primly. Members of the male species passed her by, one of them _daring_ to flash a flirtatious grin her way. A glower potent enough to freeze mankind's blood made another one of her admirers cringe and turn away, completely oblivious to the menacing smile that ticked at her full lips.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Kyousuke panted as he ran up to her, his backpack slung haphazardly over one shoulder.

Sera didn't bother to acknowledge his presence with even a glance. "Five minutes. Tsk. You're embarrassing yourself."

Kyousuke righted himself after taking a much needed breath and flashed her a grin. "Better late than never."

This deal of theirs had gone on in a stretch of more than two weeks already, and all that time had just felt like yesterday—to Kyousuke at least. This so-called job hadn't been much of a bother, even though it was downright unpredictable. If anything, it paid extremely well even if it was just for two hours at the least. That, and every benefit he could ever want out of it was provided seamlessly by his...employer. Sera was a brutal boss, and an even more brutal companion. She hardly ever talked to him on their times in public together; mostly having her eyes glued to her phone or laptop checking on her emails and other business stuff while they sat outside of a cafe looking like an extremely awkward pair. She would stay in public long enough to be seen and perceived as normal, and then she would dismiss him.

It was...boring—for lack of a better word. This time, he promised, would be different. He would get her to have fun like a normal kid, even if he had to drag her by her pretty brown locks.

"Come then. No time to waste. I've decided to keep doing my business at the food court in the mall."

vVvVv

 _Click clack click clack click clack..._

"Okay, I've had enough." Kyousuke moaned as he buried his face comically into the empty plastic tray lying unused at their chosen booth. The food court was a noisy place filled with the chatter of people, but the only noise he could _really_ register was the sound of Sera's fingers _click-clacking_ across her keyboard. It was _boring_ him to death. How she could possibly stand this kind of leisure time was beyond him.

"Beg your pardon?" Sera glanced up from the paper she had been reading just to cock an eyebrow at the guy. Was he quitting?

"I said I've had enough." Kyousuke snapped, looking at her with wide eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him threateningly.

"We're in a _mall_ , Kaiba. This place has arcades, department stores, endless food stalls, cinemas, amusement rides, and all that other s***. You can't just waste time sitting in a booth doing...this." He gesticulated wildly. "Cut yourself some slack. Take a break! All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

The intense expression Sera wore morphed to boredom in a matter of seconds. "The quote doesn't help your point. Besides," she resumed her encoding. "I fail to see the sense in amusing oneself when, clearly, more important things are in need of being completed." She smirked at him menacingly. "You are the perfect example of an ignorant child."

Her last words stung...slightly, but Kyousuke brushed it off. Sera was only saying that because she had only ever seen one side of the argument—hers. And while she was correct about setting priorities straight, a life without amusement was dull. It was all about a healthy balance.

"There's more to life than Kaiba Corp."

Sera met his serious gaze as Mokuba's own voice rang in her ears, saying the exact same words. Her little brother was adamant about her occasionally taking time off of business to have fun and do something else other than review sales and attend meetings, and she obliged him, but that was because Mokuba was her precious little brother. Her only family. Whereas, Kyousuke was what? Just another employee getting paid for a job. So why should she listen to him?

"What would you suggest then?" Surely, she should damn herself for taking him up on his offer.

The grin that lit up his face was unbelievable. "We're heading for the arcade."

vVvVv

This particular part of the mall full of gaming consoles and innumerable children was not strange to her. She was more than familiar with it. She owned a gaming company for crying out loud, and every game manufactured by Kaiba Corp and shipped into this establishment, she had had the opportunity of testing out herself. Nevertheless, Kyousuke was still dragging her by the sleeve of her form-fitting sweater, only pausing to purchase some tokens for some of the games.

"One game, Miyura." She snapped pointedly, glaring at the back of his silver head.

"Yeah sure..." Kyousuke replied nonchalantly, still dragging her towards his favorite booth. The _Soul Caliber V_ one. He always had a thing for sword fights, and the ring out possibilities were just too f***ing great. "Only one game if you win."

" _When_ I win." How dare he insinuate the _if_. She ran a _gaming_ company for Ra's sake. Of course, it should be second knowledge by now that she could win _any_ game. Console or no, she was the queen... _when_ she would beat Yugi...soon.

There were a few number of things that Sera truly hated and detested. Losing to a midget with ridiculous hair was definitely at the top of that list. How could the _child_ with diminutive height possibly defeat someone like _her_ who obviously had superior intellect. Did the world ever marvel at any of Yugi's inventions? No it didn't! Because Yugi didn't have half a brain to invent holographic systems and innovate something useful out of scraps of metal and wires. Every piece of technology he used in his beloved card game was solely invented and developed by _her_. The universe _had_ to be crazy. It _had_ to be bored. There was simply no other explanation for why it chose to laugh at her face and mock her superior intelligence. They always said that pride came before the fall, and whatever ascends to the top has to come down. Too bad! She was already at the top, and she had built her protective walls around her vulnerable spaces so she could _remain_ at the top.

Kyousuke sat the girl down on one of the booths, all the while, shoving a PS3 controller into her hands. Sera was a miles away today. That he noted when he had tried speaking to her and she wouldn't answer. He didn't press any further when he caught the murderous expression across her face. He never dared to question her, even when one of the gamers at the arcade gave them a funny look. He knew they made a comical sight. Young and beautiful CEO Sera Kaiba, stern and stoic, getting dragged by her sweatshirt sleeve by an energetic teenage boy.

"You done with the daydreaming, ma'am?" He teased her good-naturedly, sticking his tongue out at her when she seemed to have snapped out of it. She looked dazed for a second, but regained her composure in one second.

Sera frowned. "I wasn't."

Kyousuke grinned his boyish grin, smug and a tad bit too confident. "Then you're ready to have that fine ass get handed to you? On a silver platter might I add." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sera scoffed, completely unaffected with his roguish over the top teenage boy behavior. "You think too much like the child you are."

Sera set to ignoring his mild protest as she began moving the left stick around to select a competent character to use.

Kyousuke's smile never faltered; even when her constant behavior irked him slightly and she seemed determined to portray herself the bigger person out of the two of them. He didn't doubt that she would win their match. Sera was very smart, and he liked it. He just wanted her to have fun. And if this plan of his didn't work out the way he wanted it to, then whatever. He tried right?

Sera chose the playable guest character—the famous Italian assassin from _Assassin's Creed_. Kyousuke went for Xiba; quick and agile with a very long range. Three rounds in, and Kyousuke had been right to assume that Sera would win. She defeated him on the last round with a well played ring out that knocked Xiba out of the playing field, leaving Ezio Auditore to brag about his membership in the Assassin Brotherhood. At the end of it, Sera turned to him with a challenging gleam in her eye, her face a little flushed. She tossed the controller onto the soft padding between them and sat back, arms folded across her chest, duly satisfied.

"I'm going to work now." She declared, pulling out her laptop from the bag.

Kyousuke sighed, relenting. "A deal's a deal. Do you mind if I keep playing though? I've got like..." He paused to count the tokens left. "Five tokens left."

Sera waved a hand at him. "Try not to disturb me." Her fingers hovered over the keys, preparing to type. "Oh, and do mind your own business." She scoffed.

Kyousuke shook his head. "I always do."

Ten minutes later, and Sera found herself reading the same line on her email draft over and over again. How many times had she been doing that for the past six hundred seconds? She groaned quietly as she resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. Kyousuke was getting to her and she knew it. She glanced at him through her peripherals and knew immediately why she couldn't focus on her work moments before. She was listening to his gaming monologue all this time.

Ra, she hated herself right now. She couldn't even remember what she was doing in the food court prior to all of this. But she could easily recall the most recent win that Kyousuke had over the CPU? He just won against Nightmare using Mitsurugi. She was totally done for.

For a moment, she allowed herself to sate her mind's curiosity by watching a full round of Kyousuke jabbing at the buttons skillfully on the controller. He was a good gamer. She was just better. He was skilled; she could give him that. If it came down to Kyousuke and Joey playing a game, she would immediately place her bet on the former. In their own match not long ago, she had noted how he had managed to hold his own against her well calculated moves. She only won because she was the quicker thinker between the two of them.

She frowned at his own cheers and yelps when he won. Maybe he was getting a tad bit too cocky for his own good by winning against an automated program. She wanted to put him in his place. Her fingers reached for the other controller, and then paused. Was that what she really thought?

Yes, she only wanted to beat him at his own game again. Prove she was better. She _definitely wasn't_ going to challenge him again _because_ she had fun earlier. Nope, she definitely didn't have fun. She just wanted to win again. Work, for once, had seemed bland and boring against the dominant atmosphere present in this place. Yes, that was it. She was playing to win again and again. She was _not_ having fun...

Kyousuke caught her movement, and gave her lopsided smirk. "Eager to have fun?" He teased, inwardly smug that his plan had worked. Honestly, she had cracked a lot easier this time around.

Jabbing the start button so they could select their characters, Sera shot him a brief glare. "You wish!" She snapped. "You're getting too cocky. I must put you in your place." She remarked with resolve, tilting her chin up haughtily as she chose Violet this time.

Kyousuke chuckled and shook his head at the sight of the chosen female character baring a glowing orb between her spidery hands. "Maybe I am. You really should teach me a lesson, Kaiba." He snickered.

Kyousuke couldn't believe it... Sera Kaiba actually believed her own lies.


	3. Good Night, Kaiba

**A/N: I forgot to put this up before. xD The song in this chapter is _Angel of Mine_ by _Icarus Account. :3_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Good Night, Kaiba**

Their arrangement was going fairly well if she had anything to say for it. The media's attention on her was still trained nonstop, but things were lighter now. A lot less pressure. It was...kind of refreshing—for a change. And that was something. Sera had never felt refreshed before, save for the short moments with Mokuba, but that was a different story.

The trips to various places in Domino were becoming more frequent. It wasn't on a day to day basis, but she always found herself going out with Kyousuke at _least_ twice a week. Some days, she even met him three times. And in all those 'business meetings,' she would always manage to convince her skeptic mind, in one way or another, that she did all of it for her business image and for Kaiba Corp. But was she really?

Sera groaned as she turned over in bed and buried her face in a pillow. Kyousuke had even been into their house, but that was again, mostly Mokuba's fault. And damn her, because she was going to meet him at his apartment tomorrow. Her excuse—that she didn't want to acknowledge? They were going to work out the chinks on one of the arrangement's deals. Kyousuke was going to get his coveted Subaru. She snorted.

 _I can't believe I'm lying to myself. Who am I kidding? He's inviting me over to hang out._

With a frustrated huff, Sera straightened herself in bed and flung the sheets below her elbows. Squeezing her eyes shut as she began giving herself the mental mantra of 'I need to get a grip,' she started violently when she felt the telltale buzz of her KC smartphone lying haphazardly amid her tangled blankets. Slender fingers groped for the device, and she brought the gadget up to her face. She squinted at the brightly lit background illuminating her darkened room to see the little messenger icon blinking cheerily at the bottom part of the screen.

 _Kyousuke: 2pm tomorrow... Don't forget. :D_

Sera rolled her eyes. She would never completely understand Kyousuke's need to end every message of his with an emoji. If _that_ was how he was going to compose professional emails in the near future, then the guy could count on _never_ getting hired. She should ignore it. She didn't need to be reminded. Sera Kaiba wasn't stupid. She _should_ put it down and try to get some much needed sleep. This she thought as her thumbs moved swiftly over the letters, typing her response. Ignore him... Yeah, right.

 _Sera: I do not need to be reminded. Unlike you, my brain can carry and store information for more than a day._

 _Kyousuke: xD That's a loooong string of words in a single sentence for someone who's expected to be snoozing at this ungodly hour. Why aren't you sleeping yet? :3_

Says the man who types a reply that's just as long...

 _Kyousuke: And OUCH_ _btw. :c_

 _Sera: I don't give a damn... Go to bed, you brat._

 _Kyousuke: Hello pot, this is kettle. You're black! :P_

She tossed her phone down against her stomach, refusing to acknowledge his response with her own reply. She was technically his boss, yet for all his wits, he was treating her more and more like an average acquaintance with each passing day.

Her phone buzzed again...

 _Kyousuke: Well, whatever... :P Good night, Sera. ;)_

He had _never_ called her by name before. Feeling the heat as it rose to her cheeks, she quickly stabbed her phone's power button. Relief flooded her unexplainably as her room was plunged into darkness once more. Well, now she definitely needed to sleep. She didn't like the train of thought that her senses were jumping into. Exhaustion was definitely taking its toll on her now, and she needed to get rid of it so her brain would just stop.

Fifteen minutes later, her phone lit up after buzzing again. She growled, thoroughly annoyed now... Who was it this time?

 _Kyousuke: Why are you still awake? ;:)_

She should have been alarmed that he knew her current status, but she really didn't care. He took a stab at a guess, and he got lucky. Big deal...

Still...

 _Sera: Why do you care?_

 _Kyousuke: You all right? Something bothering you? :(_

You're _bothering me..._ Sera thought hopelessly. She hated that he was starting to get under her skin. The worse part? She wouldn't have totally completely minded. Not really...

 _Sera: I'm FINE._

 _Kyousuke: You don't sound fine. :( Call me. :)_

She sighed... He couldn't ever let things go, could he?

 _Sera: It's late._

 _Kyousuke: You're not asleep. :P_

She just took to ignoring him again, and was even more startled when her phone came to life as it buzzed uncontrollably. A blank caller's face stared back at her from the screen, but the caller ID flashing for notice was unmistakable. Sera felt annoyed more than ever. Why couldn't the idiot let things go?

"We agreed before that you were never to call me on any circumstance, unless you were bleeding to death." She spat into the mic.

" _My call's not appreciated._ " He snickered. _"Feelings are hurt."_

She snorted in derision as she turned on her side, her phone lazily lying on top of her ear. "Caring less."

He laughed. " _What's wrong?_ "

If there were a mirror in front of her, Sera knew her face had just blanched. His tone had dropped from cheerful to melancholy in an instant. And she wasn't naive enough to not discern the concern in his voice. She should just hang up, right?

"Nothing." She replied quietly, enunciating every syllable slowly.

" _Yeah?_ " He commented skeptically. " _Well, you need sleep._ "

"You do not tell me what to do." She snapped, but the usual bark lacked the bite, and she knew Kyousuke had heard it.

" _You have insomnia, don't you?"_

She sighed, refusing to humor him even with a simple yes or no answer. An unsettling quiet bridged the gap between them for a few seconds—that felt like hours—with only the sound of Kyousuke's breathing. The unanswered inquiry had spoken volumes, she knew, and it told the boy on the other line the truth.

Shuffling noises from the other line followed, initiating a slight frown from her, but she didn't comment on it, or dare to demand what the hell Kyousuke was doing over there. Promptly, she only slightly cared. He would just give up eventually and hang up. That's what everybody always did.

Lost in her own queer train of thoughts, she only soon took notice of how the line wasn't as quiet as it should be anymore. Her room was undoubtedly gloomy still, the darkness enough to have lulled her to sleep, but the music streaming from the other end of the line was a different story. She put her phone on loudspeaker, and dropped the device on her duvet, listening intently to the melody that floated out of the speaker. Guitar strings were being plucked, starting an inevitable song.

 _What the hell is he thinking?_

The confused frown on her face deepened all the more when Kyousuke began to sing… He was singing. Singing _to her!_ She didn't understand it at all. What was the purpose for this?

Idly, she contemplated if she should call him out on it, interrupt him so that he'd shut up and stop making her feel like a deranged naive girl high on hormones. But for some reason, she didn't have it in her to stop him, and that…was unbelievable. Unsettling. Confusing.

" _I could tell straight from the moment that we met, you would always be the girl I could not forget~ In all of my thoughts, in all of my prayers, all of my cares~_ "

Sera blinked. Kyousuke had a good singing voice… No, more than that. He sounded…corporeal. He _had_ to be playing the guitar on the other line, right? The sound quality was obviously not recorded. Cobalt eyes dilated slightly in the gloom. Kyousuke knew how to _play_?

" _So maybe I've fallen in love~ With an angel that came from above~ You're something to find, one of a kind~ You are all that I can see, yet sometimes it's hard to believe~ You're something to find, one of a kind~ Angel of mine~_ "

Angel… She was no angel… Nor was she perfect. If anything, she knew she was the most flawed person on the planet. Indomitable, fierce, and strong, yes. But, perfect? No. No she wasn't. Neither was she weak.

 _My soul has been made untouchable by my own hands._

And she would not have it any other way.

The song lapsed into a guitar interlude. From the way the chords and plucked notes all blended together, Sera easily deduced that Kyousuke knew the instrument well. How long had he been playing that guitar? Who taught him how? How long did it take him to master the instrument?

Thoughts spinning into one dizzying blur, Sera felt her eyelids growing heavy, as if sandbags were suddenly tied to them, dragging them down. Kyousuke's voice melded with the melody of the plucked strings as he kept singing softly, lulling her further and further into much needed sleep.

" _So finally I've fallen in love~ With an angel that came from above~ You're something to find, one of a kind~ You are all that I can see, yet sometimes it's hard to believe~ You're something to find, one of a kind~ Angel of mine~_ " Silence, and then. " _Good night, Sera._ "

vVvVv

Gilded round pillars rose up on either side as parchment colored walls materialized into existence. Every single space of its expanse occupied with pictures, drawn crudely in all shapes and sizes. Figures of birds, of sun disks, a basket of flowers, an ibis. Somewhere to the upper right corner stood an image painted more regally and reverently than the rest—a man whose head was a jackal's. The Egyptian god of the dead.

Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics had never been in her field of study, but for some reason only the unknown forces of the universe were privy to, she knew the story told on the walls. Knew them by heart, and had them ingrained in her mind, only fading along with her life.

"The story fascinates you Priestess." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Unnatural eyes the color of dark mysterious waters shifted from the pictograms on the walls towards the young man who owned the voice. A man of only one and twenty, a slave, her chosen steward among others for reasons only privy to the both of them. Looked upon with severe contempt and ill judgment, she had to acknowledge the fact that he was indeed unnatural. Physical traits otherworldly enough to deemed dangerous. Silvery hair that shone brightly in the desert sun, blue eyes that emulated the clear skies, coupled with a complexion that was pallid as his colorless hair. He was a sight to behold indeed. The lesser magicians of the Pharaoh's court had commented on the possibility that the man might not live long. Their physicians diagnosed him with a disease unheard of in Egypt—an idea this High Priestess found ridiculous and laughable. The Pharaoh himself never commented, but she could see the speculation brewing in his amethyst orbs every time the young man appeared at court to deliver something of hers with urgency.

"I am surprised you have acquired enough knowledge to read this clearly." She chuckled, adjusting the cowl of her flowing cloak as it covered most of her head—notably her hair. "A moon's turn ago, you would not have the faintest idea how to even interpret the figures." Yet another proof that he could excel, should he be given the chance.

Her personal steward returned her veiled compliments with a curt nod and a tilt of amusement gracing the corner of his lips. "My Priestess has been a most effective teacher."

Despite the strange dynamic ever present between them, she could not suppress a small secret smile, one that only every sprouted in his presence. Taking her unblemished hand, she watched him closely as he brought it to his mouth, his lips brushing across each knuckle. To Princesses and noble ladies of the Pharaoh's court, the gesture would have been seen as a sign of courtesy and respect, but in moments like this, she knew the simple act of affection stood for so much more.

His fingers lingered against her palm as he tugged on her outstretched arm to close the distance between their bodies. Her priestly garbs contrasted greatly against the simple cotton tunic that he wore over his body, yet another indication that a woman of her stature should not have surrendered her being to a man of his disposition. That was how demeaning society would look upon them if they knew. The difference was that they didn't.

She didn't protest even when he lowered the sacred garment of her head to reveal the luscious brown locks that tumbled over her shoulder. She let him touch her, allowed him to trace the contours of her facial features with his fingers, riddled with coarse callouses from working various jobs required of a slave.

"You take great pleasure whenever you touch me in this manner. I never asked before, but why is that so?" She murmured quietly as he dragged a finger across the bridge of her nose.

"A simple show of admiration for the goddess that stands before me." He spoke just as silently, brushing his index finger across her lips.

His answer brought a slight frown to her face. "Take care when you speak. The gods would not be so kind. I am but a servant of a descendant of a god."

He gingerly pressed his forehead against hers, serenely breathing in her scent as she nuzzled his nose with hers.

"You forget, High Priestess. My gods are different from yours."

The sweet caresses they bestowed on one another, the passion driven kisses they shared. Those were but a few reasons for them to hide the forbidden love that had blossomed between them—between a Priestess and her personal steward. Somewhere deep in her consciousness, she was mindful enough to note that this little tryst of theirs was frowned upon by society, or, Ra forbid, the gods themselves. But who was she to stop an emotion that ravaged her from the inside out? Who was she to deny the needs of her own soul as it pined for his?

The gods themselves seemed to make a jest out of this human folly too, to cause their faithful servant to be smitten with an alien slave come from a distant land where the gods they worshiped differed in name and face. How could the gods she served allow her a taste of such divine yet forbidden fruit? If they truly honored her servitude, they would not have allowed her to succumb to such blissful torture, where she hated herself each and every day for it.

Love is sweet. Love is the touch of morning dew as it falls upon a sun scorched land. It conjures bliss and inexplicable ecstasy. It makes the human heart swell until it bursts with unfathomable joy. It changes you, introduces a different person you find you are a stranger to. Love breeds your selfishness, strings along a brand of insecurity that you have never known. It ravages you from the inside out, and traps you in irrationality. It leaves you teetering on the edge of sanity. Love can strip you bare, shame you, humiliate you. Love destroys you. Love is the vicious poison you can't stop yourself from succumbing to.

But gods, it was worth it. It was all so worth it.

" _I would die a thousand deaths in exchange for an eternity with you…_ "


	4. I Want it that Way

**Chapter 4: I Want it That Way**

"So you know how to play."

Kyousuke looked up from reading lines and lines of contract jargon at Sera's random comment. For a moment, he wondered why she would say something like that, and then he remembered how he had impulsively lulled her to sleep last night. Honestly, whatever thing had possessed him to play for her last night, he had no idea. He only realized that it was probably the stupidest thing he could have done after he had finished the song. He was damn sure his new freelance job was over and done with. If Sera ever demanded to know the reasons behind his actions, he knew he didn't have an explanation. If she _did_ ask, what was he supposed to say? That he thought she was very beautiful, and he saw her as a girl and not a frightening cock-blocking woman?

She would rip his face off if he ever told her his reasons honestly. So making believable excuses were a definitely a no-no. Kyousuke had been so prepared to face her frustration and her inevitable wrath when she had arrived at his apartment earlier today. He was bracing himself for the confrontation only to find that the unsettling actions of last night weren't even warranted a single comment. Kaiba didn't bring it up, and Kyousuke was honestly not complaining… Well, it hadn't been brought up until now that is…

Kyousuke fidgeted with the piece of paper in his hand for a moment, rubbing the crisp corners between his fingertips.

"Yeah, well. I can strum strings. No big deal."

Sera frowned slightly as she placed her coffee cup down on the table after taking a sip.

"You don't take pride in it?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, finding it hard to believe that someone like Kyousuke who possessed an insurmountable amount of energy would be shy concerning his notable capabilities.

The silver-haired boy shrugged. "It's just something I'd prefer that people find out for themselves. Now, you know about it."

And that self-satisfied smile was back, the grin stretching across his face and clearing the palpable awkward atmosphere present since she'd had arrived here. Maybe it _was_ a good idea that she had approached the elephant in the room. Otherwise, they would have consumed the entire time drowning in awkwardness. She didn't want that, did she? She wanted them to feel comfortable with each other.

 _Wait, what?_

Mentally resisting the urge to slap herself physically, and too preoccupied with her inner chastising, she completely missed whatever statement her current companion had said.

"Kaiba?" Kyousuke prodded, noting the sudden stiffness in Sera's posture. He'd asked about the shipment deals loud and clear. It wasn't like her to miss such an inquiry, unless she was zoning out.

And if she was, Kyousuke honestly wasn't surprised. The girl had a lot to worry about and she had a company run. Having her thoughts wander to more important circumstances were the least of all the reasons he would have to snap at her for. It just meant this arrangement, whatever it was, was not her priority. Therefore, he figured she wouldn't have the need to focus on it. Still, it was a rather disappointing notion.

 _She could at least pay attention to me once in a while._ Kyousuke mentally sighed. _I may be immature as she says in some ways, but not all the time._

"I apologize. I haven't had my coffee this morning. It's getting to me." Sera covered quickly, rubbing her temples in some small attempt to conceal the lie and to vent out her frustration on her teenaged self.

Kyousuke's expression changed from quizzical and curious to concerned and understanding. Sera didn't know why she took note of that, but she did, and she hated herself all the more.

 _At this rate, my self-loathing will have the ability to be its own person._ She thought sourly. Maybe she was reading into their arrangement a bit too much? Close to a month and a half of spending time together certainly changed a lot. Idly, she wondered how Mokuba could handle this kind of situation. But no. Her little brother would have it easy. The kid was so damn amiable and charming that it was impossible to _not_ be friends with him. Plus, Mokuba was friendly; a trait Sera Kaiba lacked severely.

"I could brew a pot if you'd like." Kyousuke offered, taking silent notice of how Sera's mood just seemed to darken the longer she scowled at the slightly rumpled paper clutched in her hand.

A cup of coffee… Sera didn't need it. She lied about that. Pathetic, but a cup of caffeine certainly couldn't hurt. If it meant reorganizing her thoughts into an acceptable order, she'd take it. She needed a distraction… _Badly_.

"That…" She cleared her throat. "That would be a good idea."

Kyousuke deposited his own leaf of paper on the cluttered coffee table before rising to his feet. Maybe they just needed a break from all the legal bull crap. Lawyers had their own language, and there was only so much of it he could take before he finally gave up on trying to understand amendments, revisions, clauses, and all that other s***.

"Okay, I'll go ahead then." Kyousuke made to leave, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly as he crossed the room in easy strides.

"Have you eaten yet?" Sera blurted out before she could stop herself. She wasn't in complete control of her senses lately. Maybe she should just beat herself bloody for all that.

Kyousuke checked the clock hanging on his wall, and shook his head. "Not yet."

Sera followed Kyousuke into the kitchen, though she had no idea why.

 _I blame the hormones._ She thought bitterly as she pretended to inspect the back of Kyousuke's microwave. _That or the stupid dream I had last night…_

It was true. Her dream last night had nothing been short of strange. It was a little blurry to her, the important details foggy at best now that she was awake and the dream was considered stale for a good ten hours already. But she knew it had been set in Ancient Egypt. Why her mind chose that, she didn't know. She hadn't ready anything of the golden sands for a while, there was no reason for her brain to come picking it out of the recent knowledge stock. There were bright torches, hieroglyphics, and two people—male and female, one of low birth and other revered in the ancient society. That part of the dream at least, she could remember.

But what was the cause of it all?

"You've been spacing out a lot lately, Kaiba." Kyousuke's voice broke her reveries. "I know your head's in the clouds most of the time, but now I'm more inclined to think that its been wandering to outer space." The boy snickered, mirth dancing in his blue eyes.

The immediate response that Kyousuke received from the brunette consisted of a narrowed glare, and blazing blue eyes glimmering with malice and dark promises. Provoking a woman was always fun. Every guy could agree, but the provocations always screeched to a halt once Sera Kaiba was brought into the scene. Not for the first time, Kyousuke pondered on how she was not a girl to be trifled with, petty squabbles or otherwise.

"And each moment I waste in your company is further proof that you and Wheeler might share the same level of intellect." Sera feigned a sweet sarcastic smile that disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced.

Kyousuke blinked. "Joey's…actually pretty smart." He piped up, feeling the need to defend one of the guys he considered as buddies.

"And you come to this conclusion how?" Sera humored him.

He could already hear the insult lurking at the tip of her sharp tongue. "Because we hang out from time to time. Me and him and the others, that is." He shrugged.

Sera scoffed. "That would explain the familiar brand of idiocy I see in you all the time." She crossed her arms, smirking malevolently. "It has 'Geek Squad' written all over it."

Kyousuke rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth for a comeback but was stopped when the coffeemaker behind him chimed at the same time the buzzer at his compound door rang. He made to get the door and see whoever it was, but Sera stopped him.

"I'll get it."

And she was off before he could issue a word of protest and how this was _his_ house, and he was supposed to answer the door. Not a guest.

Sera already knew his train of thought and was well ahead of him. The delivery at the door could only be for her anyway. Since he had informed her that he hadn't eaten yet, she took the liberty of having two boxes of pizza delivered. She could use a bit of lunch herself. Normally, one entire plate of pizza should have sufficed, but knowing Kyousuke's appetite as she did, he could probably finish an entire plate, and still be hungry.

Boys and their insatiable hunger for junk food.

Answering the door, she paid her bill, took the pizzas and went back the way she came.

A small corridor connected the rest of his living space to the front door. The first room seen upon entrance into his space was his bedroom. The room had been closed hours ago when she had arrived and Kyousuke led her through the short hall, but the door to his bedroom was ajar now, and revealed a little of his sleeping quarters. There were band posters on the far wall, and a corner of his bed was visible from her point of view. But what really caught our young CEO's attention was a particular musical instrument stationed close to the door frame, in plain view and perfect reach.

Sera grabbed it, and continued on her way to find Kyousuke seated once again on his couch, _pretending_ to leaf through contracts and papers for his upcoming brand new car. That Subaru he demanded would have cost a fortune if she wasn't so wealthy. Two cups of steaming coffee were there among the papers, a small ornamental basket filled with packets of cream and sugar sitting right next to the pair.

But the food wasn't the first thing Kyousuke noticed. It was what Sera was holding in her other hand.

The boy frowned. "What are you doing with my guitar? It was in my room."

She placed the boxes of pizza on the table. "Your room was open."

"Invasive much?" Kyousuke scoffed, popping the lid of a pizza box open and taking a slice.

"The guitar was by the door frame. I would never stoop so low as to snoop into your room. What do you take me for?" She shot back, settling herself next to him and laying the guitar between them, eager to make her demand. "There's nothing you own that I could possibly want. Anyways, I want to see how you play it."

She wanted him to _play_ his guitar?

Truth be told, Kyousuke was a little dumbstruck. Why would Sera ask that of him? As if he hadn't embarrassed himself enough last night over the phone. Singing that song to her was as stupid as it was impulsive. And of all the songs he knew how to play, it just had to be _Angel of Mine_ , hadn't it?

Life was a joke… His life especially.

He was never one to deny his own feelings, and he was never one to lie to himself either. So yes, he found his employer attractive, and he would go so far as to say that he had a crush on her. Maybe even cared enough to know about how she took care of herself on a daily basis. Sue him! This was mostly her doing anyway. He would never have discovered his attraction towards her if she had persisted at scorning every other human being who shared the school halls and classrooms with her. Instead, she just had to approach him one day and ask for his unusual services.

Friend for pay. Nobody could say that Sera Kaiba wasn't innovative, and he was sure the rest of the world would think Kyousuke Miyura was stupid for allowing this. Sure, he needed the money, but the real reason he conceded to her demands was because of Mokuba, and Sera herself—still mostly Mokuba though. The kid was always anxious about his big sister and how she wasn't taking care of herself as well as she should. When this arrangement was proposed, he had agreed in the hopes of keeping an eye on her—not that the CEO needed it, and the money he would earn of course.

 _Maybe I can put this in my resume someday._ Kyousuke was amused with himself. _Job experiences: Friend for pay to the one and only Sera Kaiba, creator and producer of children's card games related technology._

"How I…play it? _"_ Kyousuke gaped at her like a fish out of water.

She was getting annoyed now. "Yes, Miyura. I'm asking _how_ you play it."

He took his precious guitar into his hands and strummed a chord. "Any song you'd prefer?"

"I don't know many songs." Was the bland reply.

Kyousuke hummed to himself for a moment as his fingers deftly plucked a few strings, possibly trying to decide on a song. Sera watched him curiously as he stared into empty space. It wasn't long after when a series of plucked strings made itself known. She watched his fingers move across the frets expertly as he played his song.

" _You are my fire~ The one desire~ Believe when I say I want it that way~ But we are two worlds apart; can't reach to your heart~ When you say that I want it that way._ " He glanced at her, before his gaze flitted back to his guitar. " _Tell me why ain't nothin' but a heartache~ Tell me why ain't nothin' but a mistake~ Tell me why I never want to hear you say, I want it that way~_ "

She cocked a haughty eyebrow at that? Were the lyrics supposed to mean something? It really didn't help that he was looking straight at her while he sang the second verse in a voice as melancholic and solemn as the song required.

" _Am I your fire? Your one desire?~ Yes I know it's too late, but I want it that way~_ "

The song ascended into a chorus that communicated such deep sorrow just from hearing it. Sera didn't know what to make of that or how to begin to even feel for it. Was she required to cry? Because there was no way in hell she would ever succumb herself to voluntary humiliation. Girls her age always felt elated whenever boys would serenade them with acoustic guitars, but she was never going to be one of them.

" _Now I can see that we're falling apart from the way that it used to be~ No matter the distance, I want you to know that deep down inside of me~ You are my fire, the one desire~ You are, you are, you are~ Don't want to hear you say~"_

Blue clashed with blue as he broke into an interlude, his fingers sliding over the frets smoothly as he plucked and strummed the tunes out with skillful fingers that could only have been born from years of practice and constant honing. What truly nicked at her mind though was the meaning behind his song…

Maybe she was just being stupid, and making too big of a deal out of an artistic piece, but why did the atmosphere suddenly feel so…private. Almost…intimate. She blanched at the thought.

Intimate… Why did it feel that way?

" _Tell me why ain't nothin' but a mistake~ Tell me why~ I never want to hear you say, I want it that way~ 'Cause I want it that way~_ "

* * *

 **A/N: The song in this chapter is _I Want it That Way_ originally played by the _Backstreet Boys,_ but the version Kyousuke plays here is _Boyce Avenue's_ xDDD And thanks for reviewing people. Thank you for taking the time to read :) I really appreciate it. :D **


	5. White Wings

**Chapter 5: White Wings**

Kyousuke pushed the sheets off of his body, feeling so restricted beneath the warmth of the coverlet all of a sudden.

What the hell was that?

Dreaming about something as grand and as vivid as that never happened to him before. Well, except for that one time he'd dreamt about being eaten alive by a cake. But this was different. A part of him was insisting that it had been a dream, nothing more, but the cautious and curious part of himself sang a different tune.

Kyousuke never enjoyed history subjects. It was the bane of his existence. Such, it was only logical and evident that he would stay away from _anything_ involving history in any form. This dream, however, was nothing short of historical—in a way. The pictures engraved on the ancient walls spoke of an era long gone. Men and women standing before a gilded throne atop a dais quarreling with one another had seemed too familiar to just be a figment of his imagination. He _did_ have quite the wandering mind, but even _he_ was sure that his subconscious was not interested in conjuring vivid imagery like _that_ during waking hours, much more when he was asleep.

The silver-haired teen rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, perplexed and bewildered at the squalling emotions the dream had aroused in him. His heart was pounding for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of.

He had watched the events in his dream like the outsider he was; watched people dressed in funny clothes arguing with each other, raising objections and pleas in a language strange to him. He hadn't an inkling of what the words meant when they argued, but some deeper part of him understood perfectly.

The men and women were members of a ruler's council, and they were arguing about something as trivial as one of their female members being involved with a man, or whatever…

"Well, that's one way to wake up on the wrong side of the bed on a morning." Kyousuke grumbled to himself, tousling his already disheveled hair as his phone vibrated endlessly on top of the nightstand.

" _Hey Miyura!_ " Came the careless greeting that had Kyousuke instantly regretting answering the call. " _Get outta bed, you slob!_ "

"Dude, shut up." Kyousuke snapped irritably, plopping back down on his bed as he threw a pillow over his throbbing head.

" _You've gotta be f**king kidding me._ " The caller groaned on the other line. " _Get up, man! It's almost the middle of the day!_ "

"So?"

" _The gang's heading out an hour from now, remember?_ "

Another unbidden groan of disappointment left him. How could he forget? Ra, that was today?! Kyousuke tossed the pillow off of his face and forced himself to sit up, if only to rid himself of the drowsiness clouding his mind. He and his friends were supposed to go out today, just to hang out and catch up since he spent most of his time with someone else nowadays.

Kyousuke picked up his phone and disabled the loudspeaker option as he put the device to his ear. "Yeah, I know. I remember. Gimme half an hour. I'll be ready."

Making his way over to his chest of drawers for a fresh set of men's underwear, he couldn't help but notice that his clean clothes needed a bit of refolding. Most of them were askew since he had the tendency to ruin orderliness whenever he was in a hurry.

"You swinging by?" He tucked the phone between his cheek and shoulder, waiting for a reply from the elusive speaker.

" _Yep… Better make sure you're free today. I don't think any of us could stand you getting pulled away because of your so-called job again._ "

For once, Kyousuke ignored the jibe, and he hung up. His friends knew about his…queer sideline. Though it was hard to not feel ashamed whenever the memory of him telling them about it assaulted him. They had laughed their asses off—the f**kers, especially Joey. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, Kyousuke could still hear the mocking laughter that followed his confession. Threats were tossed, and the guys had shut up after when he reminded them how his employer might react if they ever said it to her face. The only other guy who took slight pity on his predicament was Yugi.

Kaiba picked up on the third ring after Kyousuke had dialed her number in a moment of getting lost in his subconscious.

" _What?!_ " The irritable snap jerked the silver-haired teen out of his musings though, prompting him to give her an answer before she hung up and resigned herself to not giving a f**k.

"I'm going out today. Do you need me for anything?" He asked, ignoring her obvious disdain over the line as he navigated around his bathroom, applying toothpaste on his toothbrush.

" _You violated one of the rules again._ " Sera commented before adding. _"No, I won't be leaving the office today."_

"Just making sure. Care to join us?" Kyousuke muttered, staring at his phone lying idly on one of the wall shelves as it broadcasted his boss's answer.

Sera's scoff had enough disdain to answer his invitation. _"With your dweeb patrol? I'll pass."_

Kyousuke shrugged even though he knew Kaiba couldn't see. "Thought you might need a break. Guess you're too busy for reprieves."

" _You should have known better…_ "

She hung up without another word, and Kyousuke sighed sadly. He thought they had established all that 'time for play and time for work' deal a long time ago when he had all but dragged her through the arcade at the mall to convince to her lighten up and have some fun.

' _Some things just never change._ '

vVvVv

"Hey!" The hard slap on the back jerked him out of whatever thought he was drowning in. "Come back to earth, man."

Tristan was snapping his fingers in front of Kyousuke's face, trying to bring the other boy back from a state of delusion. The guy was spacing out more and more every day, and truth be told, they were worried about him—especially Yugi. Kyousuke wasn't even like this when this whole business with Kaiba started. Now though, it always seemed like there were more and more things weighing heavily upon his mind.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Big amethyst eyes radiating concern blinked at him.

Yugi was always the softest one out of all of them. Kyousuke meant that in a good way. Boys would be boys, and they were all rowdy and unruly to a point, but not Yugi. He was always the most composed and level-minded out of all of them.

Kyousuke nodded as he clutched his glass of milkshake tighter, his fingers numbing from the cold. "I'm alright."

Tristan snickered. "With the amount of time you spend with Kaiba, I won't be surprised if she rubs off on you. The girl's fine, but damn!" The brunette slammed his fist on the table. "She's got more balls than any other guy."

"Ever wonder what she'd be like if she was a guy?" Duke piped up with a devious smile.

Joey snorted in response to that after nearly choking on the french fries he had been devouring. He swallowed a couple before voicing out his protest. "She'd be a cock-blocker."

"She blocks enough cocks as it is."

For some reason, listening to them talk about his employer that way made Kyousuke cringe. He would always be the first to point out that Sera Kaiba was an intimidating and indomitable figure, and yes, she had her sharp tongue and shrewd mind, but a girl's a girl. They would never speak of Tea or Serenity in the same manner, what made Kaiba so different among all of them? Honestly though, Sera could be half a man herself because of the way everybody seemed to fear her.

"Maybe we should ask Kyousuke. _He's_ the one spending a hell of a lot of time with her."

Zoning out did not serve the right purpose as Kyousuke found himself in the middle of another conversation where his brain had managed to tune all of it out entirely. To say that a lot was on his mind was an understatement. That weird dream he had had last night kept nibbling at the back of his mind, fading in and out of being recognized. And of course, unsurprisingly, his thoughts were drifting to his recent crush—not that he'd tell _that_ any of his friendssoon. Actually, he was better off without them knowing.

 _The only person I would frankly admit these feelings too is Sera…_ Kyousuke thought with renewed resolve. _But would I have the guts to?_

Closed off, guarded, and unpredictable. Kaiba was always a puzzle. A puzzle that Kyousuke would love to pick at.

"What _about_ me?" The silver-haired teen frowned.

"Is she as prickly as people think she is?" Joey asked unabashedly, slurping loudly on his drink afterwards.

Sera was…not that bad. He had that problem. A problem where he saw too much of the good in anyone regardless of the negatives that showed most of the time.

"She's… Kaiba's not that bad."

His murmured answer forced him to try and keep the blood from rushing to his face. And when he looked up, it was to see four pairs of eyes gaping at him incredulously as if he'd grown a second head.

He didn't know what was worse. The fact that maybe he had given himself away, or the sly grin that suddenly crept up on Joey's face.

vVvVv

"Hey sis, that one actually looks pretty cool." Mokuba gushed, pressing his face against the shop's glass window as he peered at the exotic animal lazing around in its cage.

The iguana barely spared her brother a glance, but Sera knew that if Mokuba wanted it, she would be powerless to say no. Her precious little brother. How could she ever say no to him? The last anchor to her shred of humanity, and her only true love—while that was completely platonic. She watched as the reptile turned its head slightly and seemed to stare at Mokuba with blank expressionless pupils and drooping eyelids.

"You're not considering buying it, are you?" She was suspicious, and the feeling increased all the more when her little brother turned to her with a devious grin that meant trouble on her end. She could only hope the day would end well.

"I might." Mokuba gave her a cheeky grin. " _If_ you're going to refuse that puppy my friend's offering to give me."

She couldn't stop rolling her eyes at that one. "You can't blackmail me even if you tried, Mokuba."

"You wanna run that by me again?" The kid grinned up at her, not even waiting for her response before he pranced his merry way into the pet store inside the mall.

Sera sighed, trying to clear her head. Mokuba had managed to convince her yet again into taking a lunch break, because according to him, she needed it. _Badly_. Never one to deny her only brother's simple requests, she had reluctantly agreed to leave Kaiba Corp so they could go strolling around the nearest mall at a leisurely pace. Pulling back the long sleeve of her blazer to check her wristwatch, she silently made note of how much free time she had left before she was needed back her office.

Thirty minutes more… That wasn't a lot. Time always flies when people were busy, and watching Mokuba flit from cage to cage, she knew he was very occupied, and didn't care to disturb him, and maybe her brother would possibly forget about his ridiculous notion of purchasing the iguana staring blankly through the transparent windows at the other shoppers walking by.

Miyura had called this morning, inviting her to 'hang out' as if she had the time to spare for such frivolous ventures. He should have known better.

Maybe she _had_ been spending a lot of her time with him lately—in and out of school along with some of the weekends where she required his presence so the idiots keeping track of her daily moves would be appeased. The plan had worked out _too well_ however as gossip columnists began printing and broadcasting out their own speculations and assumptions regarding 'the friendship between Kaiba and male schoolmate.'

 _Their headlines and so-called scoops are about as catchy as Wheeler's feeble attempts at a_ real _duel._ Sera thought that smugly, and was adamant about not paying too much attention to the media. Let them speculate. Let them guess! It kept her PR team busy and occupied, and she would finally have a good reason to _actually_ pay them.

It had been close to a week since she had last visited Kyousuke's apartment. They had finished hammering out deals that day, and the brat's new car would be arriving within the month. After the slightly awkward turn of events in Kyousuke's own home, she had denied invitations of coming over to his house for no adequately explored reason other than to _hang out_. If she wasn't careful, she knew she would cross the boundary between co-workers and friends soon enough. And she didn't want that, really. Didn't want to attach herself to other people.

She was attached to Mokuba, but that was entirely different. Mokuba was _her brother_! The only family she had left. The others were mere nuisances, pesky obstacles standing in her way all the time. Few people were of effective use really; three out of ten. The majority of people she had come to know and worked with over the years were mere tag-a-longs, waiting for accurate instructions and guidelines without the initiative to research and find out things for themselves.

Kyousuke and the others…

 _Strongest as an island. No one can touch me when I'm like this. If no one can touch me, then no one can hurt me._

"I thought you didn't have time for a reprieve."

So much for avoiding small talk and _other_ people.

Sera didn't even turn to acknowledge the person. She already knew who it was. "I have twenty minutes left. And it's Mokuba's bidding."

Kyousuke sighed. "Of course." He stepped up to join her, catching sight of the younger Kaiba inside the shop peering at schools of fish swimming around dynamically in a large aquarium.

"I thought you were with your precious friends."

"Had to use the boys' room. The guys are probably hacking at each other in laser tag by now." It was true. Yugi and Duke had suggested a game of laser tag located at the upper floor of the mall. He had asked to be excused because he needed to do some business, and told them he'd catch up.

Mokuba had joined them by the time Kyousuke finished explaining and the kid greeted the other guy with a cheery wave.

"Hey, Kyousuke." Mokuba grinned. "Fancy running into you here. Who's with you?"

"Yugi and the others." Kyousuke replied, finding no reason to hide anything from the kid.

"Where are they?" Mokuba inquired curiously.

"Trying to kill each other with fake laser beams." Sera snorted as she answered her brother's question, arms folded across her chest as she turned away from them both, presenting her back as she observed other people.

"They're at laser tag." Kyousuke muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Got anything to do afterwards? You can come if you want."

A single glance over her shoulder revealed Mokuba's imploring gaze, sincerely asking for her permission. She could tell him no, but that rarely happened, and besides, her little brother would be bothered staying cooped up all day in an office. He didn't have much work laid out before him today. What could be the harm?

"You can go if you want to, Mokuba."

Kyousuke watched her closely, silently taking note of her unwavering posture, but her tone… It seemed…deflated.

"You don't have to go if the company needs you." Kyousuke shook his head, addressing Mokuba as he offered alternatives. Angering Sera Kaiba was not in his best interest.

"Yeah, sis—" Mokuba started before the older Kaiba cut him off.

"You want to go, don't you?" She prodded, cocking an eyebrow as she whirled around to face them properly. A smirk ticked at her lips. "Go. There's more to life than Kaiba Crop, you said."

Mokuba grinned before bidding a farewell and urging Kyousuke to come along as he started for one of the escalators. The silver-haired teen waited until he was well ahead before turning to the girl.

"You ought to tell it to yourself more often too." Giving her one last cheeky grin, he went off, following Mokuba.

vVvVv

Earth and sky met in a breathtaking display. Few could boast of the heights they could climb. Sure footed people of the mountain clans were one of such. The rest of the people in the valley below, living in the city that housed their livelihood, climbing mountains and venturing to the edges of cliffs were far from their minds. Even the nobility could not be persuaded to do as he did now.

A pair of burning cobalt hues gazed at the expanse set before him. All sky and clouds and tops of mountains capped in dirty white. The plains were far below, minuscule from the vantage point this mountain had given him. Well into the distance, he could make out the hills that dotted the country side, and the long winding road that led to his home in the north. It snaked through evergreen forests and deciduous woods, wide and narrow paths alike.

It was an awe-inspiring view. He found it breathtaking just as much as most people would find it fear-inducing. But not him… Heights would _never_ bother him.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

She stood there, a vision in white and opal, dressed in finery that permitted her as much freedom to roam the outdoors as she needed. Even in white riding clothes underneath her hooded cloak, she was still a princes through and through… He would never see her as any less.

But where she noted the scenery before them, he couldn't help but notice something else.

"You're standing at the very edge." His tone was laced with warning, but tinged with nonchalance. He knew she wasn't afraid. She reveled in the altitude too.

"The drop isn't as daunting as it should be." She murmured quietly, turning to him as she greeted his warning with a stark smile.

The answer brought a smirk to his face as the wind howled and ripped at his cloak and tousled his dark brown hair. "You do not fear the fall?"

"Why fall when I know I can fly?"

The smile that lit up her face made his chest tighten pleasurably. She was heartbreaking, absolutely devastating. There was no life after her. No one could come after his Dragon Princess.

An answering roar filled the air—distant but audible, as if the creature had heard her mistress's bold declaration. The faint outline of Lyanna's massive body made itself known twenty feet away. Silvery white wings flashed in the sunlight as the dragon soared mightily above the low-hanging clouds. Lucis and Rhaenys were closer, only ten feet away as they preyed on animals in the mountaintops.

Kisara's dragons… All born and bred within the walls of the king's palace. They hunted in the daylight, and often returned to the open pit of the dungeons located in a separate hill from the royal landing.

His lover was the master of three fearsome dragons… He knew he ought to keep that in mind. Meek and submissive she might appear to be, but he knew the fire flowing hotly in her veins, knew her ferocity that contrasted with her gentle nature.

Affectionate where he was reclusive; burning fury where he was lethally cunning if they were both provoked. Shared qualities, and contrasting ones. Both an opposite and a charming complement. She was meant for _him_ …just as he was meant for her.

It was without fear or anxiety as he watched her step calmly off the edge of the cliff. He didn't stop her either. And he was right to do so as she appeared not a second later riding happily upon the back of the fourth dragon, her laughter echoing joyously across the mountain tops as his own white dragon—his precious Darius—flew past the cliff he and Kisara had occupied.

 _She'll never fall. She will always fly. White wings will catch her every single time…_


	6. Interlude: Draconian

**A/N: Kindly blame of** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **for this… xD I was rewatching Season 6 and I just can't stop… xD**

 **This is still a genderbending fic by the way. Since ObeliskX suggested it would be great to see more of medieval Kisara and Seto—in their actual genders, imagination birthed this… xD**

 **In the next chapter, we return to the present day though, with Sera Kaiba and Kyousuke Miyura…**

 **Interlude: Draconian**

The air in the Sleeping Dungeons stirred, charged with energy coming off of each of her dragon's growing bodies. Lucis, the only male, was curled up in a crevice higher up in their temporary home whilst Lyanna and Rhaenys fought over wholly cooked pigs and cattle suspended on spits. A sigh left Kisara unbidden. They always squabbled over trivial things—just like human siblings. It made her smile. To see that these gargantuan creatures could have a semblance of human civility in them—even just a tiny bit—was awe-inspiring. Under normal circumstances, the dragons wouldn't be served roasted and charred animals like this, they were free to leave their den and hunt whenever they wished, but not today. Her father—the King—had the majority of his important wardens present at court, and the man had deemed it necessary that these dragons be kept close, should they need to prove the power they held to doubting men. Should her white dragons be given free reign to hunt, then there would have been no way of summoning them. The creatures returned at their own leave, undeterred and heedless, submitting to neither beast nor man, regardless of their master's station.

Her presence in their dens earned her their attention. Lucis's head perked up, pale clouds of smoke flared from his nostrils as he gauged her with serpentine cobalt eyes from his comfortable perch. At the same time, Lyanna and Rhaenys stopped snapping at each other as their heads swiveled in her direction; both teal and sapphire trained on her human form curiously.

A smile broke on her comely face as she regarded each of them fondly. They were hers, so to speak. For a king whose royal sigil was a three-headed dragon, her father was surprisingly ignorant of their traits and moods; choosing instead to leave the care of these reptiles to dragon tamers—paid and given a high place at court in the king's councils, just as his father did in the olden days. These tamers raised and commanded the royal dragons bred for war, and the beasts took the handlers for their true masters and nurturers; not the royal household whom they truly served, much less the king who only ever needed them for slaying and roasting his enemies alive.

Kisara, on the other hand, had been fascinated with the dragon eggs when they had arrived at court. News of their near extinction had woken an interest her, where before she would have preferred indifference. She spent as much of her free time on them as she could, and when the eggs had hatched, it was her they had first laid their eyes on. They were comparable to birds in that sense. The first being they see when they break from the shells that weaned them for years would be the nurturer they would come to know. A year had already passed since these hatchlings emerged from their shells hissing and snarling with feral grace. A year, and they were nearly as tall as a lesser lord's castle now.

Lucis had been the first to hatch. Lyanna and Rhaenys came after. They were no larger than kittens then, and they had crawled up her arms, their tiny claws digging into the delicate silks of her sleeves. They were all a pure white—a rare coloring for such creatures. A myriad of colors that dragon's scales were most known for were notably, a blood red, green, fresh cream, gold, dirt brown, and charcoal black. Their eyes, were more often than not, serpentine gold. But her three… Her Lucis, Rhaenys, and Lyanna.

Their scales were a pure blinding white, with a silvery tint when the sun struck them at angles. Their eyes varied in shades of blue—the only mark that allowed her to tell them apart. Lucis' was cobalt, Rhaenys' comparable to sapphires, and Lyanna's teal.

Lucis hissed loudly as he uncurled himself and left his perch on the wall to approach her. Rhaenys screeched as she awkwardly plodded across the floor on her four legs while Lyanna stirred the air in the closed chamber with her wings.

"I'm sorry you can't fly today." Kisara started, undeterred even as the three voiced their frustration to her in the form of screeches and snarls.

They loath being cooped up in one place like caged animals for far too long. Dragons were meant to be free, not to be caged. They long to fly, to stretch their wings, and soar over the plains and mountains of her father's realm. They long to hunt, she knew, to burn and devour their prey themselves.

With a careful hand, she smoothed her fingers along the scales of Lucis' deadly snout. He was closest to her. Rhaenys slumped on the ground and curled up just as Lyanna took flight within the closed den. She followed her dragon's flight path with careful eyes and found that wide portions of the thick stone walls had been charred, all in numerous places. Perhaps the three had gone berserk when the handlers led them here this morning, iron muzzles around their snouts and chains across their necks. And when the men had left and set them loose, it was common knowledge that her dragons tried to break free. Kisara would have gladly taken the task of escorting them here herself, but her father was adamant that she spend her free time that morning in getting properly ready for the arrival of guests.

Rhaenys's nostrils flared wildly, sensing danger just as Lucis backed away from her and growled menacingly. Lyanna was roaring as she flew, stirring gusts of nonexistent wind and clouds of dust. Kisara whirled around and found one of her father's lordly guests standing haughtily within the den, arms folded across his chest as he watched the dragons interact and threaten him. She knew her pets would never strike another human being without her command, but if provoked and agitated enough, the dragons were well in their own right to roast a man where he stood.

"How did you enter, my lord?" She asked politely albeit a frown marred her face. She didn't have to ask who he was. The young man was quite peculiar and famous as of late. Lord Seto Kaiba Rosenkreuz—the heir to the ominous Dreadfort.

He cocked his head at her, nonchalant of the way her dragons were eyeing him. "You left the Narrow Pass open, your highness."

The tone was courteous, but no less patronizing. The dragons screeched and screamed, craning their necks suspiciously towards him. Lyanna was perched on a high cleft in the den, peering down at the intruder with wary eyes.

"I never gave leave to be followed. You should never have entered, my lord. The dragons become restless, and might see it fit to prey on you where you stand, with or without my word to command them."

The lordling scoffed, undeterred as he radiated arrogance and power from his stance alone. He could very well be mistaken for a prince or a king should one not know him.

"So I've been told, her highness's dragons are most enthralling." He murmured, watching the beasts just as warily and curiously as they watched him.

An upset frown appeared. "You must leave, lest they see you as a threat. You are not an enemy to the realm, my lord, and I would prefer that your kin would not accuse me of felling a guest within the palace walls."

Lucis and Rhaenys took flight as well, mirroring Lyanna's actions.

"Your magnificent beasts don't frighten me." He still refused to look at her, keeping his gaze on the dragons that looked at him from every side. "No more than mine own."

That's right. This proud lordling was the master of a famed blue-eyes white dragon too.

"They are not your dragons."

He nodded once. "Darius is my only."

Giving her dragons one last look, she beckoned for him to follow her. Might as well lead him out. He was not going to leave the den willingly on his own. To her relief, she heard his footsteps echoing across the den's closed walls, joining her own. Bright midday sunlight greeted them as they emerged from the den through the Narrow Pass—the way built specifically for man to enter. The main entrance to the Sleeping Dungeon was barred with a twelve-foot tall boulder that required nearly the entirety of her father's soldiers to roll out. On normal days, the boulder was always set aside, leaving the den wide open so the dragons may come and go as they pleased.

"And where is your beast, my lord?" She asked curiously.

In answer, the dragon cried out with a mighty roar. A smirk crept onto his lips as he regarded his pet with pride and hidden affection. Darius—as he called the dragon—was even bigger than Lucis—the largest and fastest growing of the brood. Darius regarded her with the same wary gaze that her dragons had regarded Lord Seto. Dragons were fiercely protective of their masters, that she had come to learn.

"He was out hunting." Seto spoke by way of explanation as to why his dragon was perched on top of the den, looking threateningly at the princess. "Though he came when I called for him."

"How?" She turned to him once more, not entirely worried about the Blue-Eyes preying on her from behind.

"The Flute of Summoning Dragon." He replied simply, and then fixed her with blue eyes gleaming with fire and power, much like the beasts they both owned. "I called him forth because I wished to join his hunt. Would you care to join me?"

The offer was much too frank and direct for her taste, but she was curious as well. Curious as to what the lordling had truly meant with his invitation. Besides, it would be seen as rude were she to refuse the gracious invitation.

"I'd love to."

vVvVv

"Your Darius is quite taken with my Lyanna."

Her comment earned her a scoff, and an insolent roll of the eyes. The reaction didn't put her off though; Kisara only smiled, watching Seto carefully as he sat cross legged on the stony ground, sharpening his blade diligently.

As of late, and the longer her father's wardens of the realm stayed, she and Seto had seen each other more and more. Queer enough that none of their meetings were preemptive. Bumping into each other at court one day, and seeing him brush his mare's mane on another. One invitation always led to another, and sooner rather than later, she had found herself frequently gallivanting with the intimidating young man. Seto Kaiba Rosenkreuz had always been rumored as cold, unfeeling, heartless, threatening, and cruel; freakishly tall and built almost like a giant from beyond the Wall. The ladies gossiping at court had painted the picture of a monstrous man who scorned human beings just for the sake of being cruel.

The absurd rumors themselves had made our young princess most curious. The day that she had glimpsed Seto Kaiba Rosenkreuz in person, she realized that talk always blew things out of proportion. The heir to the Dreadfort was tall for his age, yes, but the build spoke nothing of straining cords of muscles against skin nor bulging veins warranted to snap at the slightest pressure. The young Kaiba was tall and lean, sporting fiery cobalt eyes, and a mouth that never actually smiled. The day that he had spoken at court when her father had summoned him, she deduced that he did indeed have the waspish personality that he was rumored to have. And though he spoke courteously, every word had been laced with insolent and cruel undertones, concealed perfectly behind an impregnable wall of pleasantries. There were hints of sarcasm every now and then that none of the men at court ever picked up on, save for her.

"Darius hasn't seen other creatures of his kind until now. Small wonder if he's interested with three of yours. Your dragons were born in a litter. They have bred social skills and you imprinted on them when they were born. Darius never had another dragon; only humans, and me and my brother." The explanation made sense, but Kisara wasn't going to let this one go easily.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "They have met more than a week ago." She argued. "Surely, your dragon's had his fill of my own three. But as of late, Darius always stays close to Lyanna."

"And somehow that leads you to conclude that my dragon is suddenly smitten with yours." Seto looked up then, watching the princess carefully as she collected fallen summer leaves with each stab of her dagger.

"Why, living beings only ever draw close to the opposite sex when one is attracted to the other." She grinned, teasing him as she carefully removed each green leaf from the point of her own honed blade.

Seto chuckled cruelly at her analogy. "Not all the time. Your observation has its holes, Princess." He lifted his sword, examined its edges thoroughly before sliding it back into its scabbard. "Women."

Kisara only smiled and watched as four distinct shapes of dragons made themselves known at a distance, all flying separately. One swooped down as a lance of cerulean fire stroked the blue sky.

Her dragons were finally permitted to roam the realm once more after consecutive reasonings on her part. Her father had not been fond of the idea of allowing them to hunt whilst his guests were present, but three straight days of being cooped up in the Sleeping Dungeons had been more than enough for hostility to fester in her beloved white dragons.

"Keep them caged, but do not be surprised one day should you come to visit them and they kill you on the spot. They have grown restless, and they are not fond of the way you have been keeping them chained." She had argued then, in the king's solar.

"And if they are needed, how are they to be summoned?" The king had demanded then, unyielding.

"Leave that to me."

Seto's Flute of Summoning Dragon was more than adequate. Dragons were solitary hunters, she and Seto agreed, but play the white flute, and white dragons would spawn your location. The Flute itself was never made for summoning one dragon alone. It's music drew everyone of its kind.

The day her father's soldiers had opened the entrance to the pit, her dragons refused to come out and meet the sun. The men were confused, but Kisara knew the creatures meant to scorn them in their frustration. The beasts were far too prideful to take their leave from humans. Lucis had blatantly ignored the unbarred entrance, so did Rhaenys and Lyanna. Thanking her father's men for their service, she had urged them to leave. When only she and Seto remained, the lordling had placed the flute to his lips and played—a straining haunting melody that aroused a commotion from within the dungeon. Her dragons made their burst for freedom, heeding the musical call. The air had come alive with feral roars and fierce wing beats. Seto's own dragon, Darius, joined the three not a moment later.

And today was one of those days where she and Seto had joined the dragons' hunt. She rode Lucis today, while he tried his hand out at riding Rhaenys, who strangely had taken a liking to the brunette almost instantly. The dragons had deposited them at the edge of a stony cliff of a mountain overlooking the variously leveled plains below—at their urging of course. At a near one hundred and eighty feet above ground level, most people would have been frightened, but not her. Not her and her… Dragon Prince.

Her Dragon Prince… It was absurd as it was highly unlikely. A fortnight of spending time together had cultivated her feelings for him. Waspish, cruel, intimidating, and sarcastic were the traits attributed to him by most strangers, but she had seen how he interacted with Mokuba. His little brother loved him far too much. The younger Kaiba obviously held Seto at high regard, admiration had always shown in those grayish eyes of his. Dastardly and insolent he was to others, but Seto had always shown naught but understanding and compassion for his little brother.

In a way, he had treated her more kindly than he did others too. At first, she had taught he had done so out of respect for her higher station, but she found just as quickly that his approach towards was unique in its own queer way. And that Seto Kaiba Rosenkreuz never bent easily to others' wills. He may do so out of duty, but trust him when he tells you he doesn't like what he's doing, and he thinks you're a fool. With Mokuba, he was kindly familial; with her, he was both dastardly and gentle—a combination that surprisingly suited her. It was so…him. His dragon, Darius, seemed to share this similar trait with his master. Darius was fiercer and wilder than any of her three—quick to snap at anybody who bothered or threatened him openly.

"They are fascinating when they hunt." She trailed off, her eyes still glued to the distant horizon where two white dragons were circling the zenith of lesser mountains, their scales glinting silver as the sun stroked them.

"Even more so when they fight and put their enemies to the torch." Seto commented as well. "They were known throughout history to have feasted on the flesh of humans and lesser animals alike."

That was what made them fierce creatures. They submitted to neither man nor beast save for the human who imprints on them when they are born. She had her imprint on the three. It made her wonder if Seto did on his. "You imprinted on Darius, I hope."

Seto's gaze was distant. "A dragon's egg was given to me on my eighteenth name day. It was meant to be nothing but a relic of historical times." He chuckled as he stretched both his legs, and bent the other one at the knee as he settled himself comfortably. "I always kept it at my hearth, because I loved watching as the flames danced around it. Imagine my surprise when it hatched one day, and a tiny white dragon no bigger than a kitten scrabbled up my pants' leg and clung to me."

"Were you frightened?" It was a stupid question, but she was curious and she needed to know. The birth of her three dragons had startled her, but fascination gripped her fiercely more than fear did.

Seto glanced at her before answering. "No." He sighed. "My father's household guards and my father himself were unsettled though. A dragon was a dangerous beast that feasted on the flesh of animals and humans alike, he said. They were never meant to be kept freely in castle walls or left wandering the premises. They had my dragon caged." A moment of silence passed where the howling of the distant wind made itself known and Kisara waited for him to continue his story. "They locked up Darius in a bird cage, much more constricting than the norm, with raw pieces of meat on a small dish and water on the other. And my brother and I were told to keep away from him. But I would have none of it. Darius was mine. The dragon knew it too. He screeched helplessly night and day until I set him free myself. My father's stewards knew nothing about caring for him. They were practically starving the poor thing to death since Darius refused to eat the meat or drink the water."

"Hatchlings are incapable of breathing fire the first few months that they are born." Kisara agreed. Darius would have died if Seto had not taken him out of the cage. "It is no surprise that common man know nothing of the beasts' eating habits. But you knew though, didn't you?"

"I burned the raw meat to crisps and fed them to him from my own hand. I figured that if I wanted my pet to trust me, I had better give him a reason to. Mokuba and I are the only people Darius is truly comfortable being with." Seto's gaze flickered towards her once more. "But now, it seems to me that he has taken a liking to you too. Darius hates my father's company of soldiers and other lords—hates everybody really."

"Too much like his master for his own good." She snickered, and giggled even more when he cast a withering glare at her. Childish as it was, she stuck her tongue out at him all the same.

A gust of wind blew across the heights, scattering fallen leaves and plucking loose ones from tree branches just as the Princess shivered. Dressed in a silk gown with ermine fur linings did naught to shield her from the sudden chill that swept across the place. It was summer in the realm, but the mountains were always cold, and chilly in the warmest of days. Seto took his place behind her then, spreading his legs so she sat warmly on the ground between them. Gestures like this were not new to them now. They had ridden together on Darius once, the day she was acquainted to Seto's dragon. He sat behind her then, his warmth palpable to her even if they hadn't been touching—not truly. He was still close enough.

This time though, Kisara could _feel_ him behind her, his chest pressing lightly against her back. It was enough to have the blood rushing to her face. She was warm now… Warmer than before, might she add. His hands settled on top her own arms that she had crossed over her waist. His chin lay close enough to her own ear, his hot breath beating down gently across her bare neck and shoulders. The proximity tortured her in the best possible way, knowing that she had come closer on one occasion before. They had kissed accidentally once. She had made to kiss his cheek politely, only he turned his head at the last second to say something to her, unaware of her advance, and their lips touched lightly. It never happened again.

"We kissed before, didn't we?" She blurted out carelessly.

If he felt any sort of surprise at the statement, he never showed it. His stance behind her was as unyielding as he normally was.

"An unfortunate accident that should never happen again." He commented, and she frowned slightly.

"Unfortunate?"

He easily took up her unspoken inquiry. "If anyone from your father's court or guests had borne witness to the incident, you and I would have been chastised no matter our reasonings, and I'm sure we can agree that we both don't want that."

"They are naught but empty words made to threaten." Kisara craned her head to the side slightly to look at him, bringing her face even closer because he was looking at her too.

"You are meant to be wed off to a Dornish prince, are you not?" He questioned blankly, his eyes betraying nothing. "Your father has probably heard of your escapades with me, and is no doubt suspicious. He would feel rightly about it too if he had seen the tiny mishap."

The mishap meaning the accidental kiss. Hopeless. Seto was hopeless at times. But that's why she liked him yet again. He was always able to temper her own wildfire will.

"He believes that you and I are friends and that you are coaching me in the ways of dragon handling." She smirked as she turned over one of her hands resting on her stomach to lace her fingers with his. Seto didn't protest, but she felt him stiffen for a fraction of a second at the intimate gesture before relaxing again. His own grip even tightened slightly on her hand.

"Then we shouldn't sit at such close proximity." An insolent smirk tugged at the corners of his sensual lips. It coaxed a smile from her own as she really did kiss his cheek lightly this time.

"Yet you are still holding me." She whispered, his warmth wrapping all around her.

She didn't know who made the first move, but they were kissing all the same when her senses had returned. Her mouth surrendered beneath his as her lips parted to grant him access. Breaths mingled and tongues entwined as searing white hot flames surged uncontrollably through her veins. Tensions were thick and passion stronger as it gripped them both. One of his hands caressed her bare shoulders as they kissed while her fingers wove themselves into his luscious brown locks, pulling him closer until the barest of space between them was nonexistent. They broke apart for a breath of air and she watched him closely as he watched her through a pair of half lidded eyes. The smile that he loved so much greeted him, and he took that smile, took her lips, and kissed and kissed and kissed. It ended with a soft smack, but he only nuzzled her nose as her hand caressed his cheek.

"And I shouldn't have." He murmured, their lips brushing together with each word.

He shouldn't have kissed her… "But?" She whispered, pulling him ever closer.

"But a dragon does what he wants. And I want to kiss you."

A shiver raced up her spine at his sultry words as she nestled further into him, his lips finding hers once more as they both remained oblivious to the silence of the realm beyond and the roar of the dragons farther on.


End file.
